Fozzy vs Miz
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Jeri/Miz slash, meaning Chris Jericho/Miz.  Mizzy is sick, Chris takes care of him.  Kinda fluffy I suppose.  Please enjoy and review. SLASH!


_~I for some strange reason, felt like doing some Chris Jericho/Miz. I love the Miz as you all know and I adore Chris so yeah. Anyways please enjoy the fic and review if you would.~_

_**Pairing – Chris Jericho/Miz**_

_**Warning – Slash**_

"Michael!" Chris Jericho called as he walked into the house. It was storming outside and he, knowing about his lover's fear of thunder storms, rushed home. "Mike, where are you!" Chris called, setting his things by the door and walking through the living room.

Chris walked through the kitchen, just to make sure but he was almost certain he knew where his lover was. Chris entered their shared bed room and like he expected there was his lover; or what he expected was his lover. There was a ball in the middle of the bed that shook violently whenever thunder shook the earth.

Chris sat on the edge of the bed and gently laid a hand on the quivering ball.

"Mikey?"

Silence was all that met him. Chris sighed and slipped further up on the bed. He picked the ball of covers and his lover up and sat him in his lap. "Baby, it's okay. I'm here now." Chris cooed, feeling around in the blanket until his hand came into contact with hot skin. Chris raised an eye brow; Mike's skin was hot to the touch, it was alarming.

Not only was he burning up, he didn't answer Chris when Chris was obviously speaking to him. Chris uncovered his lover only to find Mike was unconscious. Chris's brow creased in worry; this was not right, Mike was never asleep during a storm.

"Michael." Chris said firmly, but anyone who really knew him could hear the hint of worry in his voice. Chris shook Mike harder than usual, panic and worry mixing together. Mike blinked his eyes open, his hazy gaze landing on his lover. "Hey?' Mike said weakly, he thought Chris would be working late with Fozzy. Mike jumped subconsciously, in the back of his mind he realized there was a storm going on outside.

"Hey baby." Chris cooed, stroking his lovers sweat soaked hair. Mike mumbled something that was incoherent and closed his eyes again. "No, no baby." Chris caressed Mike's cheek. "Open your eyes, what's wrong with you?" Chris cleared his throat. "Are you sick baby?"

Mike forced his eyes open and muttered a soft, quick. "Yes."

Chris nodded and got up, going into the kitchen to get some medicine for his baby, Chris didn't like Mike being sick so he decided if Mike wasn't better soon they would take a quick drive up on to Mercy hospital. Chris came back with a bottle of pills and some Nyquil and a bottle of water. Chris sat back down in the edge of the bed and helped his lover sit up. "Mike, take these pills." Chris ordered as he handed Mike the pills and then the bottle of water.

Mike took the pills, he didn't want though, he didn't even want to sit up. It all of Mike's hazy thoughts though one came to mind, one he had been bothered with since he had been told. Mike furrowed his eyes brows; thinking it over. "Ch-chris….Fozzy?" Chris looked up, startled that Mike remembered that he was supposed to go off with his band for a tour.

"Mike, right now you're more important than Fozzy." Chris assured.

Mike shook his head, Chris lover his band and as much as Mike hated it when Chris left, that's how it had to be and he was not going to have his lover miss out on something he loved as much as his band. "Go Christopher, I'll be fine." Chris rolled his eyes and handed Mike the Nyquil.

"No, you were not 'fine' when I got here and as soon as I leave I'm sure you won't be 'fine' anymore." Chris watched as Mike downed the Nyquil. Mike wiped his mouth and handed Chris the Nyquil. "This is important to you."

Mike lay back down, immediately curling back up into a ball. "And so are you, now im staying and that's the bottom line because Chris Irvine said so." Chris chuckled and then stated. "And yeah, that was a total still from Steve Austin."

"I'll be upset if I wake up and your still here." Mike yawned, his head hurt. "Give me bye-bye hugs and kissed and get your ass out of here." Chris snuggled up to Mike; he would give him the hugs and kisses but he wasn't leaving. Chris had already called his lead guitarist and told him what was up; they would reschedule the tour for later when Mike was healthy.

"Mikey, I love you and I will be here when you wake up baby."

Mike grumbled and felt bad. He hated when Chris left but with him sick he didn't want to be alone. Mike wanted Chris to be happy but it seemed like Chris was just fine snuggling with him like this. "I love you to…." Mike feel asleep soon, he was sick, he felt drained, but he felt safe with Chris's strong arms wrapped securely around him.

Truth to be told, Chris had forgotten about having to leave with his band when he came home and saw how sick his baby was. He had only remembered when he went to get the medicine on glanced at a picture of him and his band together, he had only glanced at it because it was beside a picture of him and Mike on Mike's 28th birthday.


End file.
